Imitater (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Imitater. 225px |strength = 1 |health = 4 |cost = 3 |set = Colossal |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Kabloom |tribe = Root Mime Plant |trait = None |ability = When you play a Plant, this transforms into a copy of that Plant. |flavor text = When asked the secret to fighting zombies, Imitater replied: "...." Truly a master of his craft.}} Imitater is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 3 to play and has 1 /4 . He does not have any traits, and his ability transforms him into the next plant played or made, excluding another Imitater. Origins He is based on the plant in ''Plants vs. Zombies'' and Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name. His appearance is more reminiscent of his appearance in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribes:' Root Mime Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When you play a Plant, this transforms into a copy of that Plant. *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Super-Rare Card description When asked the secret to fighting zombies, Imitater replied: "...." Truly a master of his craft. Update history Update 1.22.12 *Added to the game. Strategies With This is a very powerful card. You can use him to have two of the same plant on the field. Preferably, you will want to use him with plants that have powerful "When played" abilities like Dandy Lion King, or powerful plants in general like Grapes of Wrath. Do note that Evolution abilities will not activate, even if the original plant is evolved. He can be used to his full potential if played in a lane with Pair Pearadise and a powerful plant such as is played in another one. You will end up with four of the same plant. However, this is gimmicky and not recommended. While Imitater does synergize with Starch-Lord due to his root tribe, the boost he gets will be meaningless as Imitater's purpose is to transform; the only instance this boost becomes useful is when you don't have enough sun to play your desired plant. Due to his ability, once Imitater is on the field, do not play any cheap or weak plants first as he will transform into a weak plant, wasting the best of his ability. And whatever you do, never play this card in Mushroom Grotto, as he transforms into a 1 /1 , which is a huge waste. Since he is a mime card, you can boost him and make him perform bonus attacks without worrying about Gargantuar Mime also performing bonus attacks. However, you are better off not using any bonus attacks instead, simply because Imitater has low strength, and you cannot play any other plant later as any tricks used to boost his strength will be wasted when he transforms into another plant. You can use Pecanolith to take advantage of its high health, making it better at fighting back. Against There is not too much you can do against this card, unless he is not used in a one-turn combo. Since he is quite tanky, he is pretty difficult to destroy. However, you can remove him with a heavy-damaging card like Cakesplosion, or take advantage of his low strength by playing Rolling Stone on him. If your opponent uses Imitater to have many of the same type of plant on the field, Extinction Event can weaken or outright destroy them all. If the plant Imitater turns into has a high cost, you can Bounce it to prevent the card from appearing for another turn, and the plant hero will have to spend the full cost of it. But avoid doing this if the plant has a strong "When played" ability like Astro Vera, or else they will play it again. Another good strategy is to use Biodome Botanist to make Imitater turn into a 1 /1 plant, making him unable to turn into stronger plants. Gallery ImitaterStat.jpg|Imitater's statistics ImitaterCard.jpg|Imitater's card ImitaterUnlocked.jpg|Imitater unlocked Imitater cardface.png|Imitater's card image Imitater PvZH.png|Imitater's sprite texture Imitater-HD PvZH.png|HD Imitater ImitaterAbility.jpg|Imitater activating his ability Puhtato.png|Imitater attacking ImitaterDestoryed.jpg|Imitater destroyed ImitateronPumpkinShell.jpg|Imitater Fused with Pumpkin Shell LockonImitater.jpg| locking onto Imitater Trivia *His mime tribe is the first tribe to stretch between both plants and zombies, specifically between him and Gargantuar Mime. *He, Hothead, and Fireweed are the only root cards in the Kabloom class. See also *Imitater Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Mime cards Category:Root cards Category:Colossal cards Category:Colossal plants Category:Super-rare plants